Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a recessed brush hangar and more specifically it relates to a brush hanging system for efficiently and safely hanging a brush from another object such as a paint can.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Brushes have been in use for centuries. Paint brushes are commonly used for a wide range of applications, from artwork to housework. In most applications, a paint brush will have to be put down somewhere during the painting process. For example, multiple paint brushes are necessary for many jobs, with each paint brush having a different bristle configuration.
However, when switching between paint brushes, there is often not a good place to rest the used paint brush. Often an individual will use a separate container just to hold used brushes. This can be inefficient and can lead to undesirable mixing of paints. It would be much more preferable if each paint brush could be secured temporarily to its own paint can so that colors do not mix.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved brush hanging system for efficiently and safely hanging a brush from another object such as a paint can.